In Bed All Day
by kindofalways-sorry
Summary: It's Cophine in between fluff and smut. I have no idea what this is to be honest with you, I just started writing and this is what came out :)


Delphine awoke to the sound of a whistling kettle and the distinct smell of a freshly rolled joint. When she opened her eyes she could see the light leaking through the blinds onto the ceiling, and immediately reached for the pillow next to her to cover her eyes. She could smell Cos's scent on the pillow and pulled it closer to drown herself in the sweetness. The muffled sound of pots clanging could be heard from the other room as Delphine swayed in and out of consciousness again.

She remembered hearing the door to the bedroom open, but it felt like an eternity before the squeaking of the mattress told her that Cos had come back to bed. The covers where whipped away and Delphine moaned in protest, trying to cover her half naked body from the cold air. She stopped the protest as she felt the bed dipping away from her at either side of her hips and the light pressure of cos's pelvis on top of hers. The pillow did not stay for long after that. It was slowly lifted and revealed a beaming Cos straddling over her doing that adorably cute head tilt thing and Delphine almost couldn't stand not to kiss her right then and there. She savoured the moment though, and squinted to try and see her girlfriend better. Cosima always looked amazing when she had just woken up, with her dreads pulled back and her glasses all skew-whiff. Delphine eventually had to pull her hands up to cover her eyes as they were protesting against the sudden change of light. She felt the softness of Cos's hands over hers as they were lifted away from her, this time with no protest.

"You're like, totally adorable when you've just woken up, did you know that?" Cosima chimed in her crackly morning voice, as she kissed the blonde's cheeks leaving a red blush on her face.

Delphine smiled back at the beautiful girl on top of her and pulled her face in for a kiss. It was short, just lips, but a meaningful kiss. The type that makes you think about everything good at once and sends shivers down your spine.

"I made you coffee." she beamed as she reached over to the bedside table and passed it to her.

Delphine used her hands to push herself up so that she could take a sip, one hand on the mug and one on Cos's bare thigh.

"mmmhm. tastes good, ma cherie."

_'We could stay like this forever'_ Delphine thought as she stared into Cos's big, brown eyes. She made an effort to remember everything about this moment. Remember the way Cos looked in the morning. Remember the smell of rich coffee and her girlfriends sweet scent on top of her. Remember the sound of birds outside and Cosima as she breathed slowly and softly. Everything was right in that moment. She placed the coffee back onto the side table and Cosima was immersed in making patterns around Delphine's bellybutton with her finger. Delphine placed her other hand to cos's right thigh. She looked up and the complete concentration stayed on her face for just a second before the big, teethy grin was back.

Delphine laughed "you are so cute sometimes.".

The silent stare between them would've seemed awkward to anyone else, but for them it spoke volumes. Delphine moved her hands up Cosima's torso, sinching the baggy tshirt at her ribs. Cosima leant forward and held herself dangerously close to the other girls lips before moving on.

"hey, no fair!" Delphine protested, but then kisses traced down her neck and onto her collarbone made her shiver and shut up.

When Cos popped back up she looked quite happy with herself, grinning again. _'This girl will be the death of me'_ Delphine said internally. She pulled Cos in for a sweet embrace again, making sure to remeber how her chapped lips felt as they moved against hers. Her hands moved from round Cos's back and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt. Cosima's smile stretched with the kiss. She lifted herself away from the embrace to pull her top off, and laughed at Delphine's focussed eyes. As she bit her lip she bent down again to kiss Delphine, this time with much more passion. They wrapped around eachother to feel as close as possible, and fell onto their sides in this effort. Delphine, opened her eyes just for a second to see Cosima; she looked so calm and happy in this moment it made Delphine feel sick.

They pulled away and lay smiling at each other before Delphine spoke again.

"What time is it, Cosima?"

"Like, 10am?"

Delphine thought hard as she felt as if she were missing something.

"Oh, shit. I am missing work!" she exclaimed.

She rushed to get out of bed and pulled her messy, puppy curls into a bun before running into the bathroom.

"Delphine?" Cosima called from the bedroom.

She heard the sound of the shower coming on.

"Cosima, I have to go.." Delphine almost shouted over the running water.

What she said after this was gibberish as she shoved a toothbrush into her mouth. Then, a few seconds later, she felt arms around her waist and the hair stood up on her neck, but continued on past the obvious distraction.

"Delphine.." she said it softly and Delphine could feel Cosima's coy smile between her shoulder blades. "It's Sunday."

The laughter coming from behind her was quiet but clearly heard by Delphine. She had a look of sheer confusion, then anger as she screwed her face up, and then relief as she let all of the stress and concern run away from her face. Everything was right again.

"Oh my god." Delphine said as she breathed calmness out.

She turned around to see that beautiful girl stood there with her smug face and she just wanted to kill her. But she kissed her instead. As they kissed, Delphine motioned for them to turn, and so they did, before she lifted Cosima up onto the counter. For once, Cosima was looking down at Delphine. The did not break the kiss until Cos felt hands at her bra clasp. She wrapped her legs around the delicate torso in front of her and pulled away, leaving her hands behind her to prop herself up. Delphine put on those almost famous puppy eyes, scrunching her eyebrows together and her lips curling down, protesting the sudden stoppage. Cosima couldn't resist. Delphine was kissing the brunette's stomach as she leant back with pleasure. Her bra came off easily after months of practice.

"Shall we take a shower?" Cosima said breathlessly.

"Of course" Delphine replied as she looked up and gently removed the glasses from Cos's face.

After the shower, they were... exhausted. Delphine went into the kitchen to get the leftover muffins from yesterday, her face beaming as she walked back through the door. This time, Delphine was wearing Cosima's baggy t-shirt and Cosima was wearing a black one, the back decorated with the slogan "I'm a Scientist: Show don't tell". She lay facing away from the door as Delphine walked in, muffins in hand. At first she thought she was angry, but then she saw the slow and telling breathing pattern of a sleeping Cosima. Her chest raised and lowered as she took long, deep breaths. She was curled up in a ball with her knees almost at her chin. Delphine just stood in the doorway for a minute, admiring the way Cosima slept. She again told herself to remember this moment. She remembered the humidity of the room after the shower had been on for too long, but the cold breeze of air that would sweep her skin every once and a while through the open window. She remembered how peaceful Cosima looked. She remembered the sweet smell of the blueberry muffins.

Delphine walked over to draw the curtains, casting a blue darkness onto everything in the room. She placed the muffins on the side table, next to the coffee from this morning and climbed onto the bed behind Cosima. Her hand traced up and down Cos's spine, underneath her t-shirt. She felt Cosima's skin reacting in waves, goosebumps forming all over as she moaned in approval. Delphine moved down, starting at the base of her spine and kissing all the way up until she was between Cos's shoulder blades. The t-shirt was pulled back down and she moved closer to put her arm around Cosima's waist.

She moved so her lips were brushing Cosima's ears and whispered "I have muffins" while a smile slowly grew on her face.

Cos turned over so that she was lay flat on the bed, with Delphine over her.

"Oh really?" it was said in an almost sarcastic way and her mouth stretched into a grin to reveal those amazing teeth.

"Yes, would you like some?" Delphine replied softly as she reached back and broke a piece off of one of the muffins.

When she turned back Cosima was lay with her eyes closed but her mouth wide open, waiting for the muffin to be put in her mouth. Delphine played with the idea of messing with her girlfriend but gave up and put the muffin in her mouth. No sooner after Cos closed her mouth did she press her lips against the other woman's. Cosima smiled through the short kiss and then continued chewing diligently before saying

"Best muffin i've ever tasted" and smiling jokingly at Delphine.

At that moment, Delphine was overcome with joy, this of all times. A tear came from her eye but she smiled through it. Cosima looked at her, with concern written all over her face

"hey? whats wrong?" she said as she propped herself up against the headboard, and placed a gentle hand on Delphine's cheek.

Delphine mirrored Cos and put her head back against the headboard, but using her hand to hold Cosima's in place. She turned her head to at Cosima with all the sincerity she had, through her eyes, her lips, her emotions. She wanted Cosima to know.

"Nothing, its just I.., I love you" the last part of the sentence was nearly a whisper, and she felt as though maybe Cos hadn't heard but they just stared at each other.

It felt like another little eternity before Cosima replied "I love you too Delphine."

Delphine felt a rush through her entire body. Her insides were twisting and the tears began again. In that moment, she remembered to remember this. Remember the way that Cosima looks at you when she says she loves you. Remember the smell of the humid air and the fresh breeze mixed with Cos' scent. Remember how happy she is.

In that moment, everything was right.


End file.
